


You're Going to Watch Them All Die

by ladeedadaday



Category: Black Friday - Team StarKid, The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Attempted Suicide, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Ethan's Alive, F/F, F/M, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, It might just be angst, M/M, There's probably a plot, Torture, my tagging abilities have nothing to do with the quality of the story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladeedadaday/pseuds/ladeedadaday
Summary: They survived Black Friday. But now they've got to survive the rest of the year. And Wiggly's not going to make that easy.
Relationships: Becky Barnes & Hannah Foster, Becky Barnes/Tom Houston, Ethan Green & Hannah Foster, Ethan Green & Tom Houston, Hannah Foster & Webby, Henry Hidgens & Emma Perkins, Lex Foster & Hannah Foster, Lex Foster & John McNamara, Lex Foster & Tom Houston, Lex Foster/Ethan Green, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins, Xander Lee/John McNamara
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	1. November 24th

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Implied Rape

_10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2...1..._

"Black Friday's over," Lex whispered, tightly grabbing Ethan's hand, sighing in relief. "We made it." He grinned, tearing up and pulling Lex in for a long kiss, which she eagerly reciprocated. Abruptly, Hannah pulled Lex away from him, eyes wide. 

"Something bad. Wiggly's here." Hannah muttered frantically. She shook her head madly. "No! Stop!" She was yelling. Lex felt her heart racing as she grabbed Hannah's hand to ground her. "Lex!" 

A deafening noise came from above them. Their vision went black. They were floating. They couldn't hear anything anymore. Lex couldn't feel Hannah's hand anymore. 

_"Hello, fwendy-wends!"_ A shrill, nasally voice said. _"You didn't assume you got rid of me, did you?"_ Pain. Sharp, searing pain in her head. _"Hello, Lex. You may have burned down the mall with me inside it, but I think you know that I'm so much more powerful than that."_ She whimpered, the pain quickly becoming too much. _"And that? That's just a small taste of my power. Approximately 0.000000001% percent of it."_

She could feel the ground under her feet again. Still nothing to see, but it was better than nothing. "Stop, please, stop," She begged, feeling wet tears run down her cheeks. 

The pain soon dissipated and became much more bearable. From somewhere far off, she could hear someone else screaming. _Hannah. I promised I'd never let anyone hurt her._ "No, stop! Don't you fucking hurt her, please!" She yelled into the darkness. The pain returned immediately. It was a sharp pain, like she was being burned everywhere. It easily was the most painful thing she'd ever experienced, but if it meant Hannah wouldn't have to feel it, she'd go through something a million times worse without a second thought. It went on for what felt like an eternity, but then the burning sensation stopped, just like that. Now she could see bright, blinding lights on a ceiling. She could feel the ground under her entire body, so she must've been lying on the ground. _Tile_ , she assumed, feeling the coolness under her hand. "What the hell just happened?" She heard herself hoarsely whisper.

"Alexandra Foster, I presume?" A deep, almost seductive, voice asked. Lex tried to look for its source but couldn't force her eyes to focus on anything. "Do you feel hurt?"

"It feels like I just took a nap on the sun," She mumbled, her voice already tired from yelling. "Everything was really dark and I heard Wiggly. I thought he was gone." 

The man didn't respond, but Lex heard a pencil scratching on paper. "You're a special girl, you understand." She forced herself to sit up. It was the guy who hit on her at Toy Zone. The guy dressed in three layers of denim. "You seem smart. I assume you're already aware that Wiggly wants you." She furrowed her eyebrows. 

"I-- what do you mean?" Lex asked, having absolutely no clue what this man was talking. 

He reached out to pull her to her feet. A split second after she regained her balance, the man shoved her against the wall, tearing at her clothes. 

_"Hello naughty list._ "

\---

The light had been overwhelming for the first few minutes, but once her eyes started to adjust, she saw that the room was plain and boring. 

"Lex..." Hannah whispered. She could hear her sister crying and hurting and she knew Wiggly was doing something bad to her. She spotted Ethan across the room. "Ethan! Ethan! Get up!" 

"The fuck?" He groaned. "What's up, Banana?" 

She pulled him off his back. "Wiggly. Lex. Hurt." He tried to piece together what she meant in his groggy state. "She's crying."

He could hear her, too. It sounded like she was saying something like, "Stop it, I don't want to." And then she screamed. _Oh fuck. No, no, she's probably okay. You're overreacting. But are you?_

"Oh, dear God. Lex, if there's any way you can hear me, I promise you're going to be okay, I'll make sure you will." More screams and cries of pain. A knock came at the door. "Hello?" 

"Ethan Green and Hannah Foster, correct?" He nodded, hesitantly, staring at the figure who had just walked through the door. "My name is General John McNamara. I work for P.E.I.P, a special organization." Hannah was looking up at him in awe.

A smile broke out on her face. "Webby told me 'bout you! She said you could see her!" 

General McNamara nods. "I can, indeed. Now, your sister, Alexandra." 

"Lex." Hannah corrected. Lex hated being called Alexandra. 

He nods again. "Your sister, Lex, is the one Wiggly wants revenge on." Both of the kids looked confused, so he explained further. "She burned the last Wiggly doll, so he wants revenge on her." Hannah nodded, as it immediately made sense to her. "The guy with her right now is named Wiley, and he works for Wiggly. So, no, she's not safe, but we'll make sure she's okay." Ethan nodded, still suspicious of this man. "I can see that you don't trust me quite yet. Completely understandable, however, I need you to trust me if we're all going to make it out of here alive." 

Ethan nodded solemnly, spirit dampened at the mention that Lex wasn't safe. "Okay. I'm willing to try my hardest. How 'bout you, Banana?" 

"Me too." 

_You're in P.E.I.P. now. Get 'er done._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh boy here we go. we're in for the long haul everyone.


	2. November 25th

Lex woke up the next morning, body aching and cold. She only managed to put on her shirt and jeans again before she blacked out. _I could've stopped him. It's my fault. If I hadn't burned Wiggly... It's my fault. I could've pushed him away._ "No, it's not my fault. Wiggly's too powerful for me," She whispered, although she didn't exactly believe it. Another knock at the door. "No, please, not again..." Lex sobbed, curling into herself. 

"We don't work with Wiggly." The deep, scratchy voice said. She felt as if she'd heard it before, but it was more of a distant dream rather than something she remembered clearly. "It's me, General McNamara. I'm the one that helped you get that gun earlier. You sister and boyfriend are also with me." She relaxed, waiting for them to enter. Ethan and Hannah rushed over to her as soon as he unlocked the door. 

Ethan took her into his arms, and just that gesture made her feel better and safer. "Everything hurts."

"I know, love, I'm so sorry," He whispered, kissing her hair and gently stroking her arm. "I promise it won't be like that forever. It'll get better." 

General McNamara was pacing, talking to Hannah. "Has Webby said anything to you recently?" He asked. 

Hannah scrunched her eyes shut, shaking her head. "Yesterday. Told me Wiggly's here." He nodded, continuing his pacing. 

"And Lex? I assume Wiggly got in your head." She nodded, not looking directly at him. "You'll be okay. We're in a P.E.I.P. facility, we have resources here to help you feel better." Lex again nodded, leaning into Ethan's chest. "If you're able to walk, we're gonna get you to an actual room, if not, Ethan will carry you." Lex braced herself against the wall, trying to hold herself up, however that didn't last long. Her legs were too shaky to hold her up and she fell. "That's alright. Ethan?" 

He nodded, picking her up carefully. "I'm not hurting you, right?" 

"A little, but it still sorta feels like nothing," Lex said, wrapping an arm around his neck. 

"Okay, babe, you gotta stay awake for a little longer," He said in a hushed tone. She groaned. "I know, I know. I'm really sorry. Which way do we go?" He asked General McNamara. 

He held open the door. "You three are going to stay with the others that came here yesterday as well. I'd think you would know some of them. There's a special building for residents that came from traumatic events. That's where you'll be. It's got incredible security. Some may even call it the safest place on the planet. Nothing will hurt you there." He assured them, pointing down a long hallway. "I'm going to list some names and I want any of you to tell me if you recognize them." 

"Got it." Ethan said, looking down sadly at Lex. "I promise it's going to get better, Lex." 

"Alright." He cleared his throat. "First, we've got a Henry Hidgens in there." 

Hannah perked up. "He's good. Lightning."

None of them, not even General McNamara, knew how to respond to that. "And he's my uncle," Ethan said, after they looked at Hannah curiously for a moment.

General McNamara jotted down a note on the list he read the names from. "Okay, Hannah, we'll have to have you talk to him about that. Emma Perkins?" 

"Oh, I know her." Lex remarked, distractedly. "Works-- Worked at Beanies."

He nodded taking another note down on the list. "Okay. Let's see... Tom Houston?" 

Ethan answered this time. "Used to be our shop teacher." He nods. 

"We'll continue this later," He said, as the group arrived at the gate to the large, black building. Ethan noticed that all the windows were tinted and he couldn't see inside whatsoever. "Hello, Xander. This is Lex and Hannah Foster, and Ethan Green." 

"Hi, kids," Xander greeted. "Right this way." He led them through the gates and it took him a few minutes to unlock the doors. "Alright, Ethan, bring her to the medic please. It's right down that hallway and to the right." Ethan obeyed right away. "And Hannah? Come with me down to to common living room. Once your sister's back from the medic, we'll show you your room. For now, John says he wants you to go talk to Henry Hidgens." Hannah nodded in understandingly, strolling over to the professor, not even needing to be instructed to where he was. 

"Hi." She greeted, sitting down in front of her. "Lightning?" 

He nodded wistfully. "Lightning. That's how I knew that doll was trouble in the first place." He explained. "How did you know?" 

Hannah sighed. "Webby told me. She tells me lots."

"Who's Webby?" Hidgens asked.

Hannah smiled. She loved to talk about Webby. "Spider. Big, lots of eyes, giant webs!" Hidgens' eyes twinkled with wonder and awe, the expression similar to the won he'd worn when he had his first biology lesson. "She knows everything! Tells me important stuff." 

"That sounds incredible." Hannah beamed. Finally someone understood and didn't call her crazy. "I'm sure people think she's imaginary, but I believe you." 

General McNamara took a seat next to the professor. "As you should. Webby's very real and is as powerful as Wiggly. The difference between them is that Webby uses her power for good, rather than for evil." He said. "How's your arm feeling, Henry?"

"Pretty okay." 

"Glad to hear it." The general said, taking a sip of his coffee. 

\---

Lex leaned back on the wall. "Oh, that's so much better," She sighed. The nurse had given her some strong pain medication. "Hey babe, do you think Hannah's okay?"

"Of course she is." He said, although he couldn't be too sure. "Babe, you've gotta stop worrying so much. It's gonna be fine." Ethan said, running his fingers over her hand. "How're you feeling?" 

She shrugged. "Not awful." 

"That's good, love. Your brain still feeling wonky?" He asked, 

"You're the only person I know that's ever said 'wonky'." Lex teased, smiling up at him. "And I'm fine." Ethan sighed, relieved. "I'm so tired."

He let her lean on his chest, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You're allowed to sleep, babe. And also, I fucking love you." 

"I fucking love you, too. We don't say that enough." Lex kissed his neck which caused him to shudder. She hummed. 

He rubbed circles on her back. "Are you ever going to want to talk about what happened last night?"

"No. Never. I don't want to. I don't know how to..." She exhaled, shivering. "I don't wanna cry again," She said, voice breaking. "Ethan..." 

He squeezed her hand as tight as she could. "I know, Lex. It's better to let it out, though." He felt her start to cry on his shoulder. "I know. It's okay. I'm sorry, Lex. I'm so sorry." He said, hearing the hurt in voice and suddenly filled with rage. He cursed Wiggly for making her hurt like this. "I know, love." 

"But you don't know. You weren't there. You didn't have to..." He nodded. She was right, he hadn't ever experienced anything close to what she'd gone through last night. 

"You're right. But I _do_ know that you're really hurting, and I know that I'm also always going to be here for you to make you feel better and safer." He assured her, kissing her forehead. "You're incredible." She didn't argue with him like she usually did, she just sat with him in silence.

\---

A few hours later, Lex was let go of by the medical department and escorted to her and Hannah's room. It was plain and boring, much like their room back in the trailer. 

At exactly 9pm, the lights went out. "'Night, Hannah. Tomorrow will be better." 


	3. November 26th (Pt. One)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: Graphic violence

"Are you afraid, Lex?" It was that same voice again. _Shit. What's happening? I thought he was gone._ "I told you, sweetheart. You can't escape. You'll never escape Wiggly," He teased. Lex heard clinking behind her. It sounded somewhat reminiscent of keys clanking against each other, but not quite there.

Soon, a cold piece of metal was at her throat. Now, she heard a female voice. "Alexandra Foster. I'm sure you know that Wiggly is much stronger than someone like you," Lex picked up on the tone of disgust in her voice, "Could ever comprehend. But you just had to go and fuck everything up. So now, we're going to fuck you up." Lex felt her breathing increase rapidly, panic arising in her chest. 

"Lex? Lex, are you okay?" A voice, Ethan, yelled frantically. "Lex, please tell me you're alright!" She couldn't see him. Only endless black and Linda. 

_He's here. He's with me._ She tried to call out to him, but found it too painful to attempt speaking, much less yelling for help. Her throat was dry, hoarse, and exhausted from how much she'd screamed in the past few days. "She's not alright, Green. She'll never be alright again." Wiggly. 

"Wiggly? God-fucking-damnit, I swear, if you hurt her..." Ethan threatened, although nothing more than a mouse in comparison to the lion that was Wiggly. A sharp pain ran down through her arm. She .felt her warm blood begin to drip down her arm as she groaned, loud enough for it to echo. _Wait, echo? Where the hell are we?_ "Lex..." Wiley pressed the knife into her throat, grinning as she sobbed and pleaded, noises barely making their way out of her mouth. He pulled it away just in time and pressed a dirty handkerchief over the slit. 

Ethan was screaming and crying way too loudly. "Oh, shut up, she'll live," Linda said, almost regretfully. "Wiley, are you _sure_ we can't kill her?" He nodded, solemnly. "Ugh," She groaned.

"We are only allowed to play around with her until Wiggly wants her gone." Wiley smirked, placing his hand on Linda's hip. She smiled at him playfully. She pulled on his jacket in a teasing manner.

"What do you say we leave them here and go have some fun on our own?" Wiley gave a sly grin, picking her up and disappearing into who knows where. 

Ethan searched around for Lex, who was laying on the ground, (of the void) silently sobbing in excruciating pain. "Fuck, it hurts," She whispered, barely making a sound. Her eyes were still open and she could see Ethan looking down at her with worried eyes. "Hey, babe." 

"Hey, babe, I don't know where we are but we're going to be okay." He said, trying to assure her as much as he was trying to do for himself. "I don't know what to do, Lex. You're the smart one. You always know what to do and I've got no clue." She let her eyes close. "I can't believe this is happening." 

_Wake up... Wake up! Wake up!_

Lex's eyes opened and it was bright again. "What the hell?" Her voice wasn't as raspy as it was in the void of darkness. She lifted her arm. It was cut. "It's not a dream... Ethan, where are you? Babe, you up?"

He was snoring. "Wha? Lexi, whaddaya need?" She smiled weakly. "Hang on, 'm 'bout to wake up." His eyes slowly opened and he squinted, adjusting to the light. 

"You remember what happened?" He nodded sleepily. "So, I'm not crazy? They really did that?" She brushed her fingers against her neck, and where the scab was forming. "Okay. I'm sorry for waking you up, but you should get back to sleep, love."

"You okay?" She nodded. "Okay. Love you." 


	4. November 26th (Pt. 2)

Hannah already knew that her sister was hurt before Lex told her. Once again, Webby told her. 

She could see Lex convulsing in her bed, and that was the first sign. Lex was awake, but her mind was somewhere else. Ethan was moving around, too, although his movements were more controlled than Lex's. She padded over to Lex's bed, and saw a fresh cut on her arm and her neck. Hannah gasped, searching around for anything to stop the flow of the blood. _I'll_ _take care of her. She's going to live, I'll make sure._

"Thanks, Webby." She said, sitting on the ground near Lex's bed just to keep an eye on her. 

"What the hell?" Lex asked, half awake. She brought her hand to her neck. "It's not a dream... Ethan, where are you? Babe, you up?"

He was snoring. "Wha? Lexi, whaddaya need?" She smiled weakly. "Hang on, 'm 'bout to wake up." His eyes slowly opened and he squinted, adjusting to the light. 

"You remember what happened?" He nodded sleepily. "So, I'm not crazy? They really did that?" She brushed her fingers against her neck, and where the scab was forming. "Okay. I'm sorry for waking you up, but you should get back to sleep, love."

"You okay?" She nodded. "Okay. Love you." 

Hannah stood up. "Morning. You okay?"

Lex nodded. "My neck and arm hurt a little but that makes sense." She pulled herself up to lean against the wall. "There was this-- place. It was like a dark void, and I think I was awake when I was there. And Linda was there, and the guy who... uh, he was there and they cut me and Ethan was there and I thought I was gonna wake up and it would all just be a dream but it wasn't and now I'm really scared," Lex rambled. Hannah nodded. "And I'm not even sure how I'm still alive."

"Webby." Hannah stated simply. 

Normally, this was something Lex would ignore, just brushing it off as something . But now? "I don't understand how I got there." 

"Wiggly did it," Hannah whispered. Lex nodded, finally understanding everything. "Wants to hurt us." Lex sighed, rubbing her face with her palms. "Why, Lexi?"

"I don't know, Hannah. I don't know what's happening anymore." Hannah walked over to her bed and hugged her, like Lex used to do when she was having nightmares at home. 

"It's gonna be fine." 

* * *

It was not fine.

John was pacing back and forth frantically. "This is bad. This is really bad." 

"What?" Lex asked, picking at her black nail polish, leg bouncing. "It's not bad, Hannah said I'm gonna be fine." 

He shook his head. "No. Wiley shouldn't have been able to reach you. I'm sorry, Lex. It's not safe for you here." 

Hannah sniffled. "Webby says yes." 

"Yes to that she's safe here, or yes to that she's not safe?" Hannah shook her head, to which John sighed. "Okay... Lex, unfortunately, we need to move you." 

She sighed, slumping in her seat. "Is that really the best option?" He nodded solemnly. "Fine." 

Xander rushed in through the door. "John, Hannah, come quick. Lex, please stay here." 

"I'm coming with you." She had a gut feeling that it was something she should go and see. John and Xander exchanged a knowing look. 

"Fine, but you might regret it." 

* * *

Surprise, surprise, she regretted it. 

"Ethan...?" She said, her eyes falling on her boyfriend, who was lying on the floor, bleeding. "What the fuck happened to him?" 

Xander sighed. "I don't know. I assume Wiggly got to him." She nodded, dropping to her knees next to him. "I don't think he's safe either, John." He nodded. "But the question is, can we keep them together?" 

"Yes." Hannah said, looking down at Ethan. "Safer."

So by the end of the day, Ethan and Lex were moved into an even higher security unit.


End file.
